


On Open Waters

by SioDymph



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, post-The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: After The End the Baudelaire’s are sailing home. One night, they end up talking, thinking about everyone they’ve lost and the new possibilities of the future.A gift for asoue-fanart on tumblr for the ASOUE Gift Exchange





	On Open Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi asoue-fanart, I was your secret santa! I decided to write you a post-ending fic about the Baudelaire’s as they sailed home after a year in isolation raising Bea! A little bit of hurt/comfort. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you have a lovely holiday season!

If you, kind reader have never had the experience of sailing upon open waters it is a strange, almost indescribable feeling. However my colleagues and I have tried to describe it on several occasions.

To some of my peers, the concept alone of open water is terrifying. To be so far from any piece of land that it cannot be seen at all. To be filled with the knowledge that if anything goes wrong no one could come to your aid and you’d be left to the mercy of the vast, uncaring sea. And never knowing what might be swimming right under your feet…

To others however, being in open waters was a beautiful moment. To be able to look out to the horizon and see nothing but water. Light sparkling off the waves in the distance, glistening under the sun like sapphires, lapis lazuli, aquamarine and many other blue precious stones. To be so far away from all the world and all its chaos. To be at peace in a world of blue…

I however find that the feelings brought on by open waters are muddled and confusing. And lonesome. It feels as if the world is only partly formed. Or that you’re just waiting for something to happen to such a blank empty place. And no matter how many times I go out onto open waters, there’s always a lingering feeling that I am treading somewhere I ought not to be.

All such confusion, horror, beauty and loneliness were felt by the Baudelaire family as they sailed back to the known world.

A few days ago the Baudelaire’s had left the deserted island that had become their home. They did not know what horrors would face them when they returned to civilization, nor the horrors they would face on the open ocean before they even got there. But as they sailed the Baudelaire children held hope.

Little Beatrice Snicket-Baudelaire held hope in all the new adventures she might have. Only one year old and barely able to walk Bea already had a hunger for action and fun. She loved exploring their island home, marveling at the little treasures she found like beautiful shells and flowers, small creatures, items that would wash up on the shore or even books and baubles that had been hidden away by the older generations. The island was the first and only world she’d ever known. And now that they were going to finally see the rest of the world she was excited to see it all. She imagined that together they would see all kinds of wonderful new things. And maybe she’d get to do the kinds of big things that her mother and her uncles got to do. Saving the world and trekking the entire globe in the name of truth and justice. But more so she was excited for the journey itself, and held hope that soon she be on her own big journey. Alongside the only family she’d ever known and loved.

While Sunny Baudelaire was much less enthusiastic about returning home than Bea, she too held onto hope. She held the hope that she and her family would always stick together. All throughout the toddler’s young life, no matter what terrors and misery she faced, she always knew her siblings would come for her. Even when she was dangled four stories off the ground in a birdcage, even when she was framed for murder due to her abnormal smile or even when she was abducted by Count Olaf and left entirely to the mercy of that monster while her siblings had been left for dead… She always held that hope that her siblings would come for her. They were a family. They relied on one another when no adult could be trusted. They loved one another when no one else could. Always. So despite not know what might soon pass, or who might come after them, Sunny held hope that no matter what they’d face, they’d face it together. And even if they were hurt or separated they would always come back to one another.

Klaus Baudelaire held hope that they might soon be reunited with the surviving members of the noble-side of VFD. The organization had haunted him and his family their entire lives. After the fire that had caused the Baudelaire’s series of unfortunate events, he had been left with so many questions. And so many fears. But even when they didn’t realize it, and though they weren’t always the most helpful, kind and noble volunteers had been trying to help them every step of the way. The war may have been horrendous, fires may have dwindled their forces, and at times the world might have felt unbearably bleak. But Klaus still felt that there was hope as long as there were good, loyal, well-read people out there willing to take up the torch and volunteer. And even if it was true that VFD was gone for good, if every sanctuary had been burnt down and every surviving volunteer hunted and destroyed, Klaus still held hope that there were good people in the world. And that he and his sisters could be considered good volunteers, good people, as well.

Violet Baudelaire held hope that she and her family would finally be able to live a quiet life. Ever since the fire that destroyed their home and parents, Violet had made it her duty as the eldest to look after her siblings. Keeping everyone as safe as she could. And with a heavy heart she knew there were times when she had failed her mission. Klaus had been hit across the face and hypnotized against his will. Sunny had been kidnapped on several occasions and framed for murder with Klaus and Violet being her associates. Ever since that vile village she and her siblings have been on the run. And they’d run all the way to the island. Now they were returning to that cruel world, a world that called them murders and liars, a world that had turned them into criminals and arsonists, a world that had never cared for them. But even so, Violet held hope that somewhere out there, beyond the island they’d been forced to stay on, that there might be another sanctuary for them where they could finally just live as normal people. And that nothing awful would ever, _ever,_ happen to Klaus, Sunny or Bea ever again.

With those hopes fueling them, the Baudelaire’s had made it to open waters. To ensure they could continue sailing constantly the children all sailed and rested in shifts. Violet and Beatrice being group A while Klaus and Sunny were group B. By day things were alright. The sun could be brutal but Violet had constructed an awning to protect them from the harsh sun rays and stay cool. At night though the world became an inky void. The line between the ocean and sky became vague in the dark. Some nights only the moon could guide their way.

During one such night while sailing during her night shift, Violet could hear her brother’s voice while he slept. She couldn’t hear what Klaus was saying but he sounded panicked. Making these whimpering noises. Luckily this wasn’t the first time this had happened and she knew what to do. Even on the island Klaus had suffered from nightmares. They all had, except perhaps for Bea. Silently Violet left Beatrice on look-out and padded across the boat to his side and gently shook his shoulder.

As soon as her hand brushed his shirt Klaus bolted awake. Almost smacking into his sister. And making Sunny wake up in the process as well. Violet just held his shoulder tighter.

 “Klaus?” She asked in a quiet voice. “Klaus it’s ok. You were just dreaming…”

Klaus’s breathing was haggard and he rubbed at his face harshly before pulling his glasses out of his bag and putting them back on his face.

“Wha?” Sunny mumbled squirming around in her blankets after being suddenly awoken.

“It’s alright. Klaus just was having a bad dream. You can go back to sleep.”

But Sunny being Sunny, she didn’t. Instead she woke up completely and padded over to join Beatrice on look-out.

With Violet’s hand and voice grounding him and now being able to see clearly, Klaus began to finally calm down. It was a slow process, but eventually he stilled.

“Are you ok?” Violet asked.

“I- I’m fine.” Klaus answered. “I’m sorry to wake you… again.”

Violet was quick to reassure her brother. “It’s no worry, I was already up. We’re on shifts remember?”

“Oh that’s right… Well I’m sorry to inconvenience you when you should be focused on sailing.”

“Klaus,” Violet sighed. “You’re my brother, you will never be an inconvenience to me. It’s my job to look after you and Sunny. And Beatrice.”

Klaus nodded but stayed quiet. Outside of their little ship the only sound was the gentle brush of water against the side of their boat. On open waters the world was empty and silent.

“OK?” Sunny asked. She and Bea had turned away from the dark waters and sky to look at them with clear concern.

“I’m fine.” Klaus said in a manner that made it very hard to believe.

“Are you sure?” Violet tried again. “If you want you can talk to me about it, your dream.”

“I...” Klaus looked down at his hands. “You won’t like it…”

Violet knew that tone, and that choice of words. Klaus must have had a dream about something touchy like their parents… Or the Quagmires. But Violet knew her brother needed her and did her best to keep her voice steady and calm. “It’s ok Klaus. You can come to me about anything. We’re family. And there is nothing you could possibly say that would change that.”

Klaus looked at his sister slowly, then to Beatrice and Sunny, then to the stars above as he began recalling his dream.

“I was in an airship. And I was trying to rescue the Quagmires and Hector and everyone in the water. I was about to throw a net over so they could climb from their ship to mine when I heard this voice behind me… Olaf was there. I couldn’t move. I- I couldn’t even speak or cry. And- and he said ‘Lucky boy, crash into that ship.’ I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted to, I wanted to stop so badly but I couldn’t. And when I crashed into them I could hear them screaming as they fell! And when they hit the water I could see-”

Klaus’s voice dissolved into violent sobs and Violet hugged her brother tightly. Doing her best to ignore the tears pricking her own eyes.

“It was just a dream, Klaus.” She said. “There was nothing any of us could have done to change things. And it’s certainly not your fault.”

“I know. But- it still hurts!”

“…I know.”

“Hurt Kal?”

The older Baudelaire’s looked over to see Beatrice looking at them in confusion and worry, running over before jumping into Klaus’s arms. Hugging his chest as tight as she could muster and burying her head into his shoulder.

“Yes, I- I am hurt in a way.” Klaus explained. “We all were. In our hearts and in our heads. After seeing some bad things when we were younger.”

“But together we’ve been getting better.” Violet continued, rubbing at her eyes which had continued tearing. “Every day. It’s taken a while and sometimes we have bad dreams thinking about the past. And it’s ok to feel sad or angry while thinking about bad things. But we’re happier now.”

Beatrice looked up still unsure. She’d seen Klaus cry a few times before but never so much like he just had. Klaus tried to express his thoughts into words Bea could understand. “Things may have hurt me in the past, and it can still upset me thinking about them now. But Violet’s right, we are getting better. Those things that hurt me in the past can’t ever hurt me again. And even if they try I know things now that I didn’t know before. We all do. So we’ll always be better prepared and know how to handle problems. Does that make sense?”

Beatrice was quiet for a moment. Then nodded slowly. “No hurt?”

“Not anymore. I feel much better now.” Klaus said. “And I hope you know that we would never let you get hurt Bea.”

“Never!” Sunny agreed. Hurrying over to hug Klaus’s other side.

“And we’ll always be there for you.” Violet finished, her hand stayed on Klaus’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Now all calm and bundled up together, they looked up and saw that beautiful multitude of stars. Infinitely stretching across the sky beyond the horizons. The only other light beyond the moon in that dark world were the stars. So numerous and clearer than they’d ever seen in the city or even the hinterlands.

It was one of the few things the Baudelaire’s would miss about the Island and these open waters. Being able to see so many stars. And to be completely safe in their sanctuary…

For a while they all just sat like that. Taking a break from their constant journey home. Just spending some time together as a family to look at the stars in all their beauty.

 “You know,” Klaus said, breaking the silence surrounding them. “Ptolemy said, ‘ _Mortal as I am, I know that I am born for a day, but when I follow the serried multitude of the stars in their circular course, my feet no longer touch the earth…_ ’.”

“Did he?” Sunny asked.

Klaus nodded before growing a little more somber. “Yes. And I can see how he was inspired to say such a thing… I know we’ve already made our choice. And I know we have to go back. But do you really think we’ll be better off there?”

“Don’t forget what Carl Sagan said.” Violet replied.

Klaus frowned trying to recall but it quickly came to him. “ _It is far better to grasp the universe as it really is than to persist in delusion, however satisfying and reassuring.”_ He still seemed confused why his sister would think of this quote over so many.

“We can’t say for certain that the world will be quiet and safe.” Violet answered in a voice filled with wisdom well beyond her years. Earned at the price of her own childhood. “But to assume that there is nothing for us out there is just as dangerous. We have to accept the world as it is. Good and bad alike…”

“I guess we do…” Klaus answered back. “I just hope we won’t have to do it all alone.”

“We’re never alone.” Sunny replied in a quiet voice her siblings could barely hear.

And when the Baudelaire’s glanced down to baby Bea, they saw her young face full of awe and wonder. Eyes wide and sparkling with the light of infinite stars. Filling with an inspiration and hunger for something great.

They knew someday that girl would be sailing among the stars themselves. Their adventurous little Beatrice Snicket-Baudelaire.


End file.
